Three Nil
by Innis Winter
Summary: grandes guerras acontecem por pequenas razões.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Autor:** Innis Winter  
**Título:** Three Nil  
**Sinopse: **grandes guerras acontecem por pequenas razões.  
**Capa:** ---  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Geral / Comédia  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato: **drabble-quase-ficlet (720 palavras)  
**Spoilers:** 5  
**Observação:** item "música alta". Realidade Alternativa.  
**Projeto:** Rootless Tree

**N/A:** o título da fic é o nome de uma música do Slipknot (eu acho que é interessante ler ouvindo, mas isso será por sua conta e risco, gafanhoto!). "Three nil", de acordo com o Lingoes, significa alguma coisa como "três coisinhas de nada", que é mais ou menos a idéia da fic, com mais ou menos o estilo de música que eu quero que vocês imaginem que esteja tocando... E "realidade alternativa" está ali por uma razão, flores: imaginem um mundo feliz em que a guerra acabou e Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger se tornaram vizinhos, sem saberem. Não, não há nenhuma razão para isso _nesta fic_, e não, eu não pretendo dar maiores explicações do que aconteceu, _nesta fic._ Agradecimentos especiais à minha professora de saúde coletiva, cujas aulas tediosas são grandes momentos de escritura de fics!

E é isso aí, eu acho.

* * *

**Three Nil

* * *

**

Grandes amores se iniciam em meio a grandes guerras. E grandes guerras acontecem por pequenas razões. Esta aqui começou por causa de um rádio.

Hermione Granger se considerava uma mulher bastante paciente, que não se irritava com facilidade – a teimosia de Harry, o machismo de Rony, a falta de realidade de Luna, a necessidade de atenção de Gina, nada disso conseguia enervá-la. Mas aquela era uma situação completamente diferente, uma raiva que se construíra aos poucos há mais de uma semana. Uma raiva que começou quando um novo morador ocupou a casa ao lado da sua.

Forçando uma calma que, com certeza, não existia mais, Hermione pousou a pena sobre a mesa e começou a contar, para acalmar os nervos. Quando percebeu que passava da casa dos 120 sem que a contagem surtisse efeito, deixou a raiva aflorar de seu peito em uma explosão que culminou em um soco na mesa, forte o bastante para fazer o tinteiro cair e virar toda sua tinta sobre o relatório gigantescamente tedioso que ela escrevia há exatamente três dias. Praguejando em palavras que fariam a Sra. Weasley ter uma síncope nervosa, Hermione sacou a varinha e tentou consertar o pergaminho estragado com alguns feitiços, mas só conseguiu se lembrar da palavra que, tarde demais, ela percebeu que deixaria o pergaminho completamente em branco. Duzentas e quarenta e oito linhas desapareceram irremediavelmente em um único toque.

E era este o estopim, a razão que Hermione desejava para percorrer em marcha de guerra os quinze passos que separavam sua linda casa de subúrbio daquela que era o alvo de seu ódio – o número 203, de onde vinha a música infernal que tanto a atrapalhava.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela esmurrou a porta de madeira com toda sua força; quando não obteve resposta, pensou que aquele rock satânico estava encobrindo o som de suas batidas, então Hermione apertou a campainha e "esqueceu" o dedo sobre o botão.

A porta se abriu em dez segundos.

–Escute aqui, vizinho novo, eu sou uma pessoa muito sensata e racional, e é apenas por esta razão que eu estou aqui _conversando_ ao invés de te transformar em um monte de pus verde. Faça o favor de abaixar o volume dessa música dos infernos antes que eu te impeça de escutar qualquer outra coisa nessa sua vidinha medíocre! – era o que Hermione gostaria de ter dito. No entanto, a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi: –Malfoy?

O olhar gelado de neblina cinzenta vinda das montanhas se encheu com aquele desprezo arrogante tão comum nos tempos de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy cruzou os braços sobre o peito, franzindo o nariz como se desejasse, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, e resmungou:

-Granger. Ora essa.

Ou foi o que pareceu, pois o som continuava alto a ponto de Hermione só conseguir ler o movimento de seus lábios finos – e isto a fez se lembrar de por que estava ali, o que deixava a pergunta de por que _Malfoy_ também estava ali em segundo plano.

-Você pode abaixar o som? Eu estou tentando trabalhar.

Malfoy olhou para dentro de sua casa como se estivesse checando se a música iria se desligar por livre e espontânea vontade, depois voltou a olhar para Hermione e deu um sorrisinho irritante.

-Não.

E ele simplesmente bateu a porta na cara dela.

Hermione ficou um segundo parada, com as mãos no ar, em uma espécie de choque. Depois deste segundo constrangedor, a raiva tornou a ferver seu sangue, e ela tocou a campainha novamente.

Malfoy tornou a abrir a porta ao ver que Hermione não iria parar de apertar o botão.

-Qual é, Granger?... –ele começou, mas a palavra "Granger" foi interrompida por um palavrão esbravejado quando Hermione ergueu a varinha e gritou um feitiço.

Depois de um grande "BUM", silêncio – e o rádio de Malfoy jazia em milhares de pedacinhos semelhantes a partículas de poeira.

Vitoriosa, Hermione abaixou a varinha e deu um petulante sorriso orgulhoso para Malfoy.

-Bem melhor. Tenha um bom dia!

E ela voltou para sua casinha, ouvindo Malfoy xingá-la de todos os nomes possíveis às suas costas.

No dia seguinte, a música recomeçou: Malfoy comprara um novo rádio, com alto-falantes mais potentes, e decidiu compartilhar seu gosto musical _rockeiramente_ bizarro com os vizinhos. A guerra estava declarada.

* * *

**N/A:** eu tenho que parar de escrever gens engraçadinhas ¬¬'

Reviews? *olhar de cachorro que caiu da mudança*


End file.
